


dare

by bianca_marie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, Sad, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sick Character, iwaoi - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianca_marie/pseuds/bianca_marie
Summary: "where do you wanna go next now, shittykawa" iwaizumi asked oikawa calmly knowing oikawa, if he asked with a demanding voice, oikawa would tell him to do more things"i want to ride the ferris wheel for the last time!" oikawa said happily not realizing what he said"last time?" iwaizumi looked at him seriously"fuck" oikawa muttered, "nothing iwa-chan" he added as he pull the ace
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	dare

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first time writing a normal fiction (without spicy things iykyk) so bare with me please, anyways enjoy the story :3

Iwaizumi woke up from the sunlights agains his face, _or i mean that's what he wished his day would start like_

"Iwa-chan!!! wake uppp!! _ _"__ iwaizumi cursed under his breath, knowing that this day is not going to be easy. "Iwa-chan!!! We're going to be late!!!" the captain once again shouted at the ace's door

Iwaizumi got up and hesitantly opened the door, "what took you so long" oikawa demandingly look at iwaizumi while stepping in at the ace's house. _Iwaizumi didn't even dared to yell at him because of the sudden trespassing._

"Why are you even here" iwaizumi asked oikawa while fixing his hair facing the mirror. 

Oikawa gave a confused look at iwaizumi.

"what?" iwaizumi looked at oikawa who is now looking at him with a very serious look

"seriously shittykawa, what?" iwaizumi questioned oikawa the second time with fear that he forgot something

Oikawa bursed out of laughter, iwaizumi gave a confused look

"nothing, we just have practice at 30 minutes" oikawa said while laughing "you look really concered" the laughing boy added

Iwaizumi looked at oikawa with a serious look, "i am seriously going to choke" iwaizumi said while turning his back at the still laughing boy to get ready

..."you're done?" oikawa questioned iwaizumi as he came out of the bathroom 

"yes" iwaizumi gave a short reply, oikawa is still looking at him with a confused look, "look im not like you who takes an hour just to be ready" iwaizumi added while walking towards the door 

"atleast i look good and the girls are all over me" oikawa yelled while following iwaizumi

they walked to school like regularly as usual, _but this time three of oikawa's fangirls figured how he goes to school_

"oikawa-san!" one of his fangirls yelled making the two young man turn around

"fuck" iwaizumi cursed as knew shit is going down

"marry me oikawa-san!!!" the other fangirl asked oikawa 

iwaizumi looked at oikawa who is flustered at what's happening

one of the fangirls insisted oikawa to marry her, iwaizumi is about to say something to back the girls of so they can go to school but oikawa butted in

" _im gay"_ oikawa said calmly. " **what?** " iwaizumi and the three fangirls looked at him. "go, please" oikawa begged

"oikawa-san we still love you" the three fangirls shouted as they go away, making oikawa smile.

"that's a joke..right?" iwaizumi asked still looking at oikawa. "wow, i never thought i will come out just like that to you, no, iwa, im really gay" oikawa announced to him 

"anyways lets go, we are going to be late" oikawa pulled iwaizumi making iwaizumi snap back to reality

\--

"did you know that oikawa's gay" iwaizumi said as he enter the school gym making all the team members look at him, "wow, ways to expose me iwa-chan" oikawa demanded

"iwaizumi" maki looked at iwaizumi seriously, "what?" the ace replied, "so you are telling us that oikawa is gay?" matsun said sarcasticly, "why are you talking like that and hey why are you all looking at me like that" iwaizumi questioned them

"they knew" oikawa said while placing a hand on his bestfriend's shoulder, "what?" iwaizumi huffed

Oikawa laughs then clapped his hands "alright alright lets get into practice" 

\--

_✨aoba johsai babies✨_

_Maddog-chan✨🐕 :who the fuck changed my name_

_Iwa-chan🥰✨: do you even need to ask that_

**_five people_ _liked a message_**

_Handsomekawa✨💃 : and thats MY CREATION🥳_

_Matsun☀️✨ :lets all play a game_

_Hanamaki💁✨ : genius_

_Iwa-chan🥰✨ : can we do it tomorrow its fucking 2am._

**_seven people liked a message_ **

\--

"ha! iwaizumi you lost" matsun shouts while pointing at iwaizumi, "fine, what do you want me do to" iwaizumi sigh in disappointment

the team looked at each other then, "Captain can dare you 5 times tomorrow, without you disagreeing in any" Yahaba stated looking at iwaizumi

"what no! are you serious?" iwaizumi looked seriously at the team, none of them looked like they were joking, "fucking shit, fine" iwaizumi said hesitanty 

\--

_May 16, 2020 (saturday)_

Iwaizumi woke up knowing this is the day that oikawa can dare him five times, _fuck_ he muttered as he heard the captain knocking at his house door 

"Iwa-chan!" iwaizumi got up regretting his decision already, "what do you want me to do today, your highness" iwaizumi said while rolling his eyes

"i thought you already forgot the punishment" oikawa said while laughing, "now now, go ahead and change" oikawa demanded as he push iwaizumi to the bathroom and handling a towel, "we still have a lot to do today" oikawa added as he completely close the door to iwaizumi's bathroom while the ace is inside.

 _why did i even agree to this?,_ iwaizumi muttered and curse under his breath

5 minutes later iwaizumi got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, half naked.

"iwa-chan you're hot" oikawa said making iwaizumi look at him, "what?" oikawa added as iwaizumi looks at him "you can seriously just keep that on your thoughts" iwaizumi answered, oikawa rolled his eyes, "wow, iwa-chan, not even a thankyou" 

iwaizumi looked at oikawa who is also looking at him, "can you stop looking at me?" iwaizumi said avoiding to stutter, "aww is my precious iwa flustered?" oikawa said teasingly

_oikawa do really know his bestfriend well_

"shut up, lets go" iwaizumi said as he finished putting on his black stripped t-shirt

\--

_Oikawa pulled iwaizumi to an amusement park_

"so, the dares?" iwaizumi looked at oikawa making oikawa look at him, "you're excited iwa!" oikawa replied

_i can never talk to this guy normally, iwaizumi thought_

Iwaizumi just looked at oikawa seriously, "chill, calm down iwa you look like you're going to kill me" oikawa said giggling, "oh i will" iwaizumi answered shortly

"anyways my first dare is to buy me ice cream" oikawa said while looking at iwaizumi with big pleading eyes, "all of you're dare is just you using my money right?" iwaizumi questioned knowing the answer, "ooo iwa-chan you're a genius" oikawa said while pulling iwaizumi to the ice cream shop

"happy?" iwaizumi looked at oikawa giggling while licking the ice cream, oikawa just nodded happily for response

\--

"now what?" three dares have been fulfilled, all of three is just oikawa asking for food, iwaizumi is actually surprised that oikawa didn't even dared him to buy a box of milkbreads

oikawa didn't reply so iwaizumi asked again, "where do you wanna go next now, shittykawa" iwaizumi asked oikawa calmly knowing oikawa, if he asked with a demanding voice, oikawa would tell him to do more things

"i want to ride the ferris wheel for the last time!" oikawa said happily not realizing what he said 

"last time?" iwaizumi looked at him seriously

"fuck" oikawa muttered, "nothing iwa-chan" he added as he pulls the ace towards the ferris wheel

iwaizumi eventually forgets about the fact that oikawa said 'last time' 

_the two bestfriend's are now inside the ferris wheel_

iwaizumi looked at oikawa eating something, 'he's cute' 'what did i just thinked of', 'no, im straght and besides he's only my bestfriend' , iwaizumi's whole ride was just him ignoring his feeling's for oikawa

they got off the wheel, iwaizumi is about to question oikawa for another dare when oikawa spoke, "iwa, can you do the last dare tomorrow? im tired", iwaizumi is not even shocked right now that's he's tired, the taller boy spend the day jumping around and shouting.

"fine, let's go home then?" iwaizumi answered, "no" oikawa said making iwaizumi look at him "what?" iwaizumi gave a questioning look, "you can go ahead, someone's picking me up" oikawa said gloomy, "i'll wait for him to arrive then" iwaizumi replied, making oikawa put a smile on his face.

\--

a 5'9 fine young man, about 2 years younger than the two 3rd years, came out of the car waving at oikawa

"oikawa-san!" the young man said with some energy, "tobio-kun, you grew!" oikawa said happily, "kageyama?" iwaizumi questioned him with a confused look, "oh iwaizumi-san, i will pick up oikawa-san, his surg-" kageyama was cut off by oikawa, "anyways you can go now iwa-chan! we'll go to", iwaizumi still has a confused look drawn at his face

"tataa" oikawa said making iwaizumi snap back to what's happening, "oh ok bye, take care i guess" 

_'surg what? surgery? no that's imposible,_ right?' iwaizumi's ride home was quiet and just him thinking what "surg" is

\--

"you haven't told him?" kageyama looked at oikawa at the back seat, "no, i don't want him to worry about me" oikawa answered. 

"here" oikawa handed a note at kageyama "don't read it" oikawa added, "what is this?" kageyama replied, "he'll know what's going on, he's a genius, give it to him when he arrives at the hospital" oikawa answered, kageyama just nod.

\--

"yall know i won't make it right?" oikawa looked at his team with kageyama and his mom, watari slapped oikawa's shoulder because of his negativity

oikawa is now lying in the hospital bed, the nurses pushing it to the surgery room

"Captain!", kindaichi called out making the nurses stop and oikawa look at him, "You can do it" the team yelled while bowing, "oikawa-san we believe in you." kageyama added, making oikawa smile.

\--

Iwaizumi can't take his mind of what kageyama's word earlier _surg?_ _if it's surgery, why?,_ iwaizumi has so many things in his mind when it came back.."for the last time", _what was that supposed to mean?,_ for some reason iwaizumi had the urge to call oikawa's mother. 

_ring. one time. ring. two times. ring three times._

"hello" Mrs.Oikawa answered with a gloomy voice, iwaizumi can't speak, he doesn't want to hear what he was thinking, "iwaizumi?" mrs.oikawa repeated, "u-uh auntie" iwaizumi finally breaks out of his shell and spoke, "tooru is in the surgery room, at hospital nearby, we are in the second floor, waiting room." mrs.oikawa said before hanging up

 _she, she sounds like crying_ , iwaizumi thought

_you still owe me a dare shittykawa._

\--

Iwaizumi arrived at the hospital, sweating, he opened the door to the waiting room, the team is there, his mother and kageyama

Iwaizumi was about to speak when kageyama handed a note, _a note?_ He accepted the note without speaking, he was left speechless

30 minutes has passed and iwaizumi decided to open the note

_Dear iwa-chan, if your reading this i am probably currently fighting for my life, don't worry too much, i'll survive this, it's just a surgery and i will fight till the end, don't worry of me, i will spend my life with you, a long life with you, i will fight just like im always am. If things go south, (which will never will) i left a voicemail for you, it's in my phone, the password is your birthday._

_xx kawa_

Iwaizumi smiled at the thought that his bestfriend is fighting, or is it because oikawa's password was his birthday?

_\--_

Iwaizumi woke up by people crowding the place, news reporter and fan girls " _why are they here",_ iwaizumi thought

"A young volleyball setter and the captain of seijoh, Tooru Oikawa, passed away at 17." the reporter who was reporting got iwaizumi's attention

iwaizumi has so many question's on his mind right now

_passed away? no, he did not die. did he? he told me he will fight, didn't he?_

Iwaizumi rushed into the operating room, he saw kunimi crying for the first time, oikawa's mom saw iwaizumi so she let her in.

"w-what happend" iwaizumi asked trying to hold back his tears, "well you see, my son has joined our creator, he fought well.", mrs.oikawa answered with a smile on her face trying to calm iwaizumi 

"you're just pranking me right?" iwaizumi stated starting to have a panic attack, tooru's mom started to pat iwaizumi's back to calm him, the other team member joined

iwaizumi looked at the lifeless oikawa laying in front of them 

_why did you leave me oikawa._

"i'm sorry for your lost, he fought, trust me that boy fighted until the end" the doctor said while caressing oikawa's hair, "stop" iwaizumi said out loud making everyone in the room look at him, "he doesn't like his hair being touched." iwaizumi said firmly making the doctors hand go away.

\--

"hey" kindaichi called out to iwaizumi making iwaizumi look at him, "we're taking auntie home to rest, we'll come back later", kindaichi said making iwaizumi just hum in response, "by the way, captain wanted to be cremated, spend your time remembering his face because you'll never see that again" kyotani added making iwaizumi's face soften, yahaba kicked kyotani's legs making him grunt "we'll go ahead, sorry for that" matsun added

the team headed out, it's just iwaizumi holding oikawa's lifeless hands, right after kunimi close the door, iwaizumi started talking

"shittykawa wake up" "i heard today is going to be the last day i'm going to see your face" "oikawa, i'll miss you" "just so you know aoba johsai will never be the same again" "oikawa come back, we need you", iwaizumi cried out loudly.

* * *

_flashback_

"iwa-chan! im handsome right?" oikawa asked with so much energy, "i told you that's not my name" iwaizumi answered, "but i can't pronounce it" oikawa said like he was about to cry, "okok sorry, yes you are handsome" iwaizumi added so he won't deal with his daily bs.

\--

"iwa-chan!" oikawa said while crying, "who hurted you" iwaizumi asked as he wipes oikawa's tears, oikawa pointed at someone older than them about a year, "hey hey, it's ok stop crying, they will get their karma back"

\--

Iwaizumi looked at oikawa who is currently looking at him, "why are you looking at me" iwaizumi questioned, "why? can't i adore my beatiful bestfriend" oikawa answered

_iwaizumi looked like a tomato, is he blushing because of the sudden praise or because it's oikawa who praised him_

\--

"iwaizumi you're inlove" maki said calmly with a proud face, "no, stop hanamaki." iwaizumi just denied, "should we remind you when oikawa is in a training camp three hours away from here, you drived there because you heard oikawa got his bad knee hurt?" matsun said while giggling, "no, it's what bestfriends do" iwaizumi once again denied his feelings

\--

"is my dear son inlove?" Mrs.Iwaizumi questioned hajime as she was doing laundry "what? no mom wth" iwaizumi replied, " i can see the way you look at tooru suit yourself hajime, but confess while there is time" mrs.iwaizumi added making hajime just roll his eyes.

* * *

_"fuck im inlove with my bestfriend_ " iwaizumi muttered and curse under his breath. Iwaizumi realized his feelings, but it's too late, iwaizumi curse at the thought.

"so you finally realized" kageyama said while just standing beside the door making iwaizumi's attention towards him, "you know oikawa really loves you right?" kageyama added while heading out, leaving iwaizumi dumb founded

\--

The team arrived to see oikawa's face for one last time since he is getting cremated

The tall and dark brown haired guy is now in a hospital bed heading to the cramation room

They all took one last look at him, "Captain! We will miss you!" they all yelled and bowed one last time to their captain.

\--

1 year later

Oikawa's death is all over the news and magazines, not making iwaizumi forget, "if thing's go south(which will never will) i left a voice mail for you", iwaizumi remembered about that. Iwaizumi got up to get oikawa's phone, it has always been on his bag, oikawa's lockscreen was the two of them hanging out and eating ice cream, making iwaizumi form a smile on his face, the first genuine smile since oikawa disappeared. Iwaizumi opened the phone, it really is his birthday, the first thing he saw when he opened it is the voicemail, _it's already ready huh_ , iwaizumi thought, he started playing it,

_"Dear Iwaizumi, look i can pronounce your name right now",_ oikawa giggled, " _if you're listening to this im probably not around anymore, and you didn't even got a explaination of what happened"_ it's true, iwaizumi didn't even know what's the exact reason why oikawa died, he didn't ask oikawa's mom because she's hurting enough, _"look the surgery is called Thoracic surgery, i can't tell you more because i begged my mom to not tell me what i am suffering from, look iwa-chan im sorry for lying at you, when i said i will fight, i already lost at that fight, i knew that surgery isn't going to go well, if you're listening to this you're probably ready to let go, look iwa, im sorry for not telling you, i don't want you to worry about me, my pride is too high to say this when im still around but iwa-chan im dying, and im weak"_ oikawa's voice cracked " _iwa..i never thought im saying this, this way but, 6 years iwaizumi, i've been inlove with you for six fucking years. I never wanted to leave you iwa, i swear before i lost this fight, i was fighting. This maybe selfish to say but i don't want you to forget me, however i want you to move on, don't let me drag you down, i just want you to remember me, remember the friendship we had and the romantic relationship we never had. I also want you to know that whatever you're doing you are not doing it alone, i am always up there, who will love and support you, and hey iwa, i have a request, live your life to the fullest, don't waste this life, be an amazing boyfriend, grow a family and be an amazing dad not just for me, do it for youself too, please. Iwa-chan you're the strongest person i know. I never got to graduate so do it for me, i want you in the top. I never got the chance to give you a proper goodbye and im sorry about that. Iwaizumi Hajime, i'll find you in my next life, i am going to marry you in our next life, unfortunately not this life but we will live together happy ever after eventually. Don't think i forgot, my last dare is at the back of my phone. I love you iwa-chan, consider this as my last farewell. Im taking off my dear bestfriend. Sayonara,Hajime."_

Iwaizumi opened the case of oikawa's phone while tears are rolling in his face, there holds a paper

_**Last dare: When you graduate take my urn with you in the stage, i want to feel like i graduated too.** _

_**xx** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are typographical error's if there is im a beginner chill, anyways i hope you enjoy.


End file.
